I'll Stand By You
by Cadam'sWritten
Summary: Rebecca recieves some devastating news. Who will comfort her in her hour of need?


_Inspired by the song I'll Stand by You._

Noah Jackson furrowed his brow in confusion upon looking over at Rebecca Harpur's desk.

She looked extremely upset about something as she spoke on the phone. Noah knew it would only ever be on of too people; her father, or her Bubba.

_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now._

Noah then blinked to see her beautiful brown doe eyes fill with tears and she whispered one of her adorable 'oh dears'.

He made a face then look over at Wilder, who was obliviously balancing a pencil on his nose- rather skilfully.

Noah leant across to whack him on the shoulder.

"Dude!" He protested, but then Noah nodded to Rebecca and mouthed 'what's wrong with her?'

Wilder glanced at her, pulled a shocked face then turned back to his best friend, shrugging.

"Go over, go... you know, comfort her," he told him, nodding encouragingly as Noah took a deep breath and stood up.

Wilder then continued to balance the pencil on his nose with successful results.

Noah walked over to her desk and perched himself on the edge just as a tearful Rebecca put the phone down.

"Hey R. You okay?" He asked, trying to smile.

She just looked up at him, then threw her chair back.

"Just leave me alone, Noah!" She cried, before storming out and through to the kitchen, tears leaking down her cheeks.

_Don't, be ashamed to cry._

_Let me see you through, cause I've seen the dark side too._

Michael chose that moment to walk by, stopping by Noah, still poised at Rebecca's desk.

"If you like her, go after her. I think she wants that too. Remember the wingman episode we had?" He reminded him, patting him on the shoulder before walking off.

Noah nodded; Michael had told him the signs a while back and Rebecca hadn't disappointed in displaying those signs.

He got up and hurried into the kitchen to find Rebecca slumped on the counter, her head on her arms folded on the counter.

"R?" He asked, hesitantly walking up to her, wanting to give her a cuddle and make her feel better, but knowing that that might just set her off on one of her cute rambling tyrants. They were sometimes insulting, but mostly harmlessly cute.

_When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do,_

_Nothing you confess, could make me love you less..._

Noah spared a glance out the window; it was winter, the evenings near enough as dark as the night, the stars already visible and winking encouragingly at him.

Tentatively and ever so gently, Noah went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on R, it can't be that bad?" He offered.

She straightened up and Noah withdrew his hand, thinking it might make her angry.

But then he saw how sad she was; how pained she looked.

"It's worse," she told him, pouting, but not in a forced Amanda way; it was her natural facial reactions and unlike Amanda, it didn't make her any less beautiful.

_I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_Won't let anyone hurt you... I'll stand by you,_

Noah sighed and put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. He was her friend and he was allowed to care and be concerned.

"Whatever it is, R, you can tell me. I'm your friend."

Rebecca sniffed.

"It's Bubba. She's... she's in hospital. She had a heart scare, Noah!" She cried, then started to cry some more.

Noah couldn't help himself and hugged Rebecca.

He felt her stiffen, but then relax into him and he laid his cheek on her soft head of light brow hair that smelled like peaches.

_So, if you mad, get mad,_

_Don't hold it all inside; come on and talk to me now._

Then Rebecca pulled back and she looked suddenly angry.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier? It happened three hours ago? My dad just phoned me now! I should be there with Bubba..." she rambled on in one of her angry tirades and started to pace, getting all worked up, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks.

Noah watched her for a moment, then caught her by the shoulder's and lowered his head to peer into her face. It reminded him wistfully of the time he'd kissed her to rid her of her hiccups.

"Look, R. Your dad's probably just as worried as you are. He's with her now; she'll be okay," he told her, trying to reassure her.

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too... well, I'm a lot like you._

Rebecca looked up angrily into his face.

"You can't know that Noah- she could be in a coma or something! Or- or- or getting CPR done on her! You're no help!" She cried, shrugging his hands off and making for the door.

Noah's stomach bubbled with slight anger; he was only trying to help.

He darted to the door and shut it, standing in front of it and blocking her exit path.

"Hey, I was only trying to help! You shouldn't be getting mad at me; you should be... be sending babbling happy thoughts to your Bubba or something!" He told her, wildly grasping at something that would ebb at her anger.

_When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose,_

_Let me come along, even if you're wrong..._

He watched her internally deliberate, twisting her mouth this way and that as she fought with instinct to push him out the way and go to the hospital, or to do as he'd wildly advised and think and pray for her Bubba.

She decided on the latter and went and sat on a stool at the counter and clasped her hands together, screwing up her eyes in concentration and bowing her head over her hands.

Noah watched her, admiring her.

Then a sudden idea struck him and he went and pulled up a stool beside her and copied her actions.

Rebecca frowned, opening her eyes and staring incredulously at him.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby..._

_You feeling all alone? You won't be on your own... I'll stand by you._

"Noah..." she trailed off, trying to work out what he was doing.

He looked up, confused.

"What, am I not- am I not doing it right?" He asked, looking at her innocently, unaware she didn't know the honestly helpful intention behind his actions.

Rebecca looked at him for a long moment, before tilting her head and smiling at him.

"No, you're doing just fine," she told him and he returned the smile with relief, before turning to close his eyes and bow his head over his still clasped hands.

Rebecca continued to watch him pray for her Bubba.

Then she put her hands over his and pull them apart, before entwining their fingers.

Noah looked down at their hands, then up at Rebecca.

"Thank you," she told him, her beautiful doe eyes shining with tears.

Noah smiled his cute half-smile.

"I'll always be here, R. You know that,"

..._I'll stand by you,_

_Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you..._

_I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_Won't let nobody hurt you... I'll stand by you..._

Rebecca smiled, before leaning in and kissing Noah on the cheek.

Noah blushed slightly, still smiling cutely.

"Thank you," she whispered this time as she drew back.

She was so much closer than she was, but she was still moving her lips back from his.

If he just leant forward.

Suddenly, he'd captured her lips in his and was kissing her.

He felt her freeze, as she did when he'd kissed her to rid her of her hiccups.

But then she responded slightly and when they drew apart, a few tears rolled down her cheeks that were tinged with red, but she was half-smiling as he was.

Noah's heart flew.

"Always," he breathed, before leaning in to kiss her once more.

_I'll stand by you._


End file.
